


Post-Graduation Blues

by WilliamTheB



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Hospital Sex, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamTheB/pseuds/WilliamTheB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the "Graduation Day" battle, Cordelia runs into Wesley at Sunnydale Memorial Hospital.  </p>
<p>Written for catbirdfish's "Women on Top" kink meme, originally posted here http://catbirdfish.dreamwidth.org/8351.html?thread=9887#cmt9887.  Based on ever-neutral's prompt, "BtVS, Cordy/Wes, we're like magnets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Graduation Blues

Wesley lied in the hospital bed, after the Graduation battle. He hoped the morphine was going to take effect soon. He couldn’t imagine how other field Watchers handled this kind of pain. Mr. Giles truly must have been extraordinary.

His head was tilted to the floor, and he couldn’t quite get the energy to lift it up. He saw a pair of legs moving toward him though. As he turned his head, he saw Cordelia Chase standing beside him.

“Whatever they’re giving me it’s bloody wonderful,” he said, the pain starting to recede just a little bit. Once he realized he had smiled a bit too wide, he tried to compose himself a little bit. A little drool still escaped his lips. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a friend. She’s…this blonde girl, Harmony? No one’s seen her, I think. Well, anyway, I’m sure she’s fine, she’s the flakiest girl in flake land. You wouldn’t believe her. Total ditz.”

“Ah,” said Wesley carefully. “I, er, wouldn’t know the type.”

“No, I guess you wouldn’t. You in England. With your, you know, crumpets, and…nice suits and…money.”

“I have been sacked,” he said sadly.

“Well, I’ll tell you a secret Wes. But I know what it’s like. You have everything. And then suddenly, nothing. It’s all gone. And you…you are all British and…if only your mouth was….” She looked down.

For a second, Wesley wondered if maybe she did understand.

“And I mean, look at what I’m wearing! This is like my last good outfit and it’s got blood on it!”

Wesley wondered if maybe she didn’t understand.

Cordelia continued, regardless: “But here you are. I mean, I wasn’t even looking for you, and you are the person I see in this room, alone. It’s almost like…. Maybe we’re drawn to each other, you know? I mean, if it weren’t for those lips of yours….”

He muttered that maybe he knew. He smiled faintly. “Mr. Giles left after a few minutes. You think he’d understand, him being sacked too and all. No one else would come and see me at the hospital, you know.”

“Well, don’t worry. I won’t make a habit of it.”

The two sat in silence for a minute. Then Cordelia got up and closed the door and locked it. “Oh, the hell with it, I’m done with this town anyway.”

“Cordelia, what are you—what is—” he stammered out, but he thought he knew what was going to happen.

“Look, the entire staff of the hospital is running about with new trauma cases. I think that maybe they aren’t going to bother us for a few minutes. And, well, I never did want to graduate a virgin. I haven’t actually picked up my diploma yet….”

Wesley looked at her with surprise. “But, you said you can’t kiss me.”

She smiled. “I guess you have never seen Pretty Woman, huh, Mr. I-Only-Watch-Hugh-Grant-Sipping-Tea?”

“Oh,” he said, a bit disappointed. Then he thought another second. “Oh! Oh. But. Are you saying you’re Julia Roberts?”

“What? Ew!” Cordelia exclaimed. “I’m Richard Gere. You are Julia Roberts. Although,” she stroked her hand along his thigh, glancing at the morphine drip, “you can’t move very much, can you?” 

“Not much, no,” he said. There was a little pause, and Wes looked down at his sheet rumpling. “Maybe just enough of me can.”

Cordelia smiled and climbed on top of him.

“Oh, just so we’re clear, if you tell anyone, I am going to be famous in three years and I am going to destroy you.” Then she smiled a wicked smile. “I might just do it anyway.”


End file.
